


Locked

by toomuchplor



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Grooming, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's crowning glory, much to his dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lately/gifts).



> Just a (very) little ficlet I wrote in an email.

Eames, when he gets the chance — when Arthur's hair has grown long enough, and when he's tired enough or happy enough to lie still with his head on Eames' knee — Eames likes to curl locks of Arthur's glossy dark hair around his fingers, one small piece at a time. That's usually all it takes, a twist round the finger, to encourage the natural waves Arthur tames with hair product and (Eames suspects) sheer bloody-mindedness. Sometimes, though, Eames bends down, exhales gently onto the shiny spool of hair threaded over his hand. His breath provides just enough warmth and humidity to set the more stubborn curls, so they spring free and hold their shape afterwards.

If — _if_ — Eames gets far enough before Arthur runs out of patience and good humour, Arthur's head transforms into a halo of soft waves. He's Michelangelo's David. He's Eames' curly-haired shepherd boy, lithe and pretty and lush. He's even got the serious frown, the lovely focus, the deadly set of his narrow shoulders. All he's lacking is a slingshot and a stone — but Eames isn't about to arm him before he gets a look at his reflection.


End file.
